


Indomitable

by maxinecaulfied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, lots of character death and gore just sayin, mature content later on, uhhh this my first chapter fic in awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinecaulfied/pseuds/maxinecaulfied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft rain fluttered over the quiet street as clouds obscured the crescent moon, its luminescent rays dotting the pavement in an almost gracious disposition.</p><p>This would be an alluring sight if it weren't for the blood that intertwined with the glowing water; innocence and sin mixing together as opposites do.</p><p>(Tokyo Ghoul AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> okay um this is going to be my first official fic in literally years so please forgive my prose and if the updates are rather slow  
> un-beta'd so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me !!

Prologue

"Innocence" 

* * *

 

 

Soft rain fluttered over the quiet street as clouds obscured the crescent moon, its luminescent rays dotting the pavement in an almost gracious disposition.

 

This would be an alluring sight if it weren't for the blood that intertwined with the glowing water; innocence and sin mixing together as opposites do.

 

Hasty footsteps invaded this intimacy, the ragged and desperate breaths searching for relief but to no avail. The silhouette, a young boy no older than twelve based on his frail demeanor, clung to his worn body almost possessively, as if to coax it to continue moving despite the obvious signs of relent and fatigue. He wouldn’t give up, though; this boy wouldn’t allow such a petty obstacle take down his morale.

 

Nor would he let his pursuer consume him whole for the sake of absorbing his kagune.

 

Of course, this child was a ghoul; a ghoul that mundane people would deem ferocious and inhuman, who live for nothing but to sink their canines into human flesh.

 

Humanity could have never been more wrong.

 

This wasn’t a sport; this was a flee for _survival._ It has always been a flee for survival, for that was how the ghoul society operated. Only the strongest survived to live in almost secluded peace, at least when CCG operatives – appropriately labeled “doves” by the victims – weren’t scouting the area through every nook and cranny.

 

It’s because of these “Doves” that he was in this situation; he could have been laughing and cheering with his fellow subhuman peers of the underground ghoul training institution of Kitagawa Daiichi. However, that was gone now, its bases dismantled to the core by the Doves themselves and, more malevolently, _him._

The young boy grit his teeth to the point of cracking. His body burned not only with exhaustion, but indomitable humiliation and, the worst of all, actual and nearly tangible _fear._ He was downright _afraid_ of the shadowy, russet-haired monster that was burned into his memory.

 

He’ll never forget the last words uttered from the Grand King’s mouth, each vowel slicking off his tongue as if it was snake venom.

 

‘ _Oh, Tobio-chan, such potential gone to waste.’_

 

And that’s when Kageyama Tobio passes out in a puddle of his own blood, tears, and the almost comforting rain, undoubtedly the only thing he has left in this world of obsidian and pungent scarlet.

 

 


	2. Prologue: Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell where i rushed bye i am awful and its short AGAIN but thank you guys so much for all of the nice comments im so!!!! happ  
> uh i had my bf look over it and so did i so i hope all errors are accounted for (if not, please tell me)

Prologue

"Sin"

* * *

 

Voices plagued his mind, though he couldn’t distinguish whether it was aggression or attempted empathy. He scoffed at the latter before sputtering rigidly into the still liquid. The voices escalated, and Kageyama cocked his head to the side in an attempt for identification. His vision impaired and blurry, all he could make out was the subtle shapes of two figures.

 

Yet the only thing distinguishable between the two was the bush of hair that was equivalent to sunshine and as radiant as the morning sun.

 

It was as if it the embodiment of innocence was presented to Kageyama in his fit of haze and exasperation. For a second, he believed he was dying and that this was an angel coming to guide him to whatever was next; an afterlife or a second chance or something completely new, Kageyama was never one to dwell on such fabricated ideals.

 

But as his eyes cleared and his vision returned to crystal, he really did start to believe this was some sort of sick, satirical dream.

 

The boy - granted he was nearly the same age as Kageyama, give or take a few months – stared at him through large, prying eyes, as if he was trying to pinpoint his exact thoughts. He took note of the boy’s significantly short stature, his mess of hair being the only thing that offers clear distinction.

 

What astonished Kageyama the most, however, was what he _was_ expecting. He expected to be met with clear, innocent eyes that flooded with relief at the sight of viable movement. He expected to be met with eyes that matched the exceptional radiance of this boy’s hair in the damp and depressing atmosphere. He expected, for once, to escape from this constant plight of the ghoul regime and live with some degree of peace.

 

But Kageyama expected far too much, as all that stared back at him was the familiar, piercing edge of obsidian and repulsive scarlet.

 

 

\---

_The vibrations of crushing metal dominated the enclosed space of the abandoned gym, its source slumping in near defeat against the cold surface. The boy bit deep into his lip to subdue the pain gripping at his backside, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he rose to his feet through shaky maneuvers, groaning against the ache that consumed his frail body. His red eyes flared in dull panic, scouting the area of the threat that he knew loomed just around the corner._

_It was then that this boy summoned the serpent-like weapon that resided in his tailbone, allowing it to snake soundly but attentively down to his feet. It glowed in a magnificent azure that blended perfectly with smooth black, the colors meshing together to form an almost gem-like appearance. The kagune itself possessed no rigidness as its looks suggest, its smooth neck being covered in delicate, flexible scales until it ended in two split curves that formed a beak-like vise. The boy grimaced at the subtle hints of damage that graced his appendage, his sense of pain coming back to him in his calm before the storm._

_And his underlying fear reestablishing itself as the all too familiar russet hair graced his viewpoint._

_“Oi, Tobio-chan, you really know how to have a good time despite that cold expression you wear everyday. I mean yeesh, how do you ever expect to get a girlfriend with that type of demeanor?” He cooed, chuckled even, that ambiguous smile lacing around his venomous lips. “Well, I mean, if you live long enough that is.”_

_Frigid eyes matched with Kageyama’s, his breathing beginning to stutter and he began to choke against his own air._

_It was here that Kageyama learned what being indomitable meant._

_\--_

 

Kageyama jumped to his feet, nearly snarling as he threw a lazy punch in the other boy’s direction. As if on instinct, the sunshine boy recoiled, jumping back towards the taller individual in a routine manner.

 

Funny how he failed to take notice of the piercing eyes that donned his companion.

 

“Hinata, we just need to keep this at a steady pace-“ Kageyama snorts at the attempt of reason. _Pacifist,_ he concluded, drawing his attention back to the orange ball of innocence –

 

No, this wasn’t innocence.

 

This was sin; sin that spread equally from each shoulder blade and rose towards the damp sky in distasteful brilliance. Crystalline wings was the best way Kageyama could interpret it, reminiscent of a crow’s soft but ferocious ones; ones that could grace your skin maternally, but leave wounds that are impossible to close.

 

Kageyama was mesmerized, to say the least. The way this ghoul – Hinata – stood in front of him, stance tightened and fists clenched. It sent chills down his spine as he watched the ukaku-based kagune sway in the midnight breeze, red particles blending perfectly with their black counterparts.

 

No longer was this an embracement of innocent sunshine, but rather the sinful glow of the moon; an invisible matter that faltered him, made his eyes settle and his body drag. Exhaustion overtook his stature and fell back into unexpected support. “Don’t worry,” The voice was gentle, Kageyama thought, something his mother would say, “we’re not here to harm. Karasuno’s primary objective is to help anyway.” A motherly smile crosses their face, contrasting against the seething eyes of scarlet.

 

This was the second time Kageyama understood what indomitable meant.

 

And frankly, he wasn’t sure which one was safer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry its nast and rushed i am sleepy and wanted to get this DONE anyway peac and merry christmas


	3. authors note!! important!

hello guys this is liz here bringing you an update on this fic and its one that you all?? might not be hoping for. im VERY sorry for the delay my personal and school life is so hectic man ive barely had time to relax honestly plus i have very low confidence in my writing so???? its very hard for me to get the motivation to actually pick up a pencil to write :///// 

 

i will TRY to make more progress in the fic i do have alot already covered but it is nowhere as done as i want it to be so please hang tight! maybe ill try to write a one-shot in the meantime idk

thank you for your continued support guys ilu and i hope to be back soon :") i will delete this note once the next chapter is finished.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i am sorr


End file.
